1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a slidable low profile RJ 45 connector easily for receiving a plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are usually provided with a number of input/output ports, such as USB ports, RJ 45 ports, VGA ports and some memory card slots, for meeting different applications. With the notebook computers becoming light, thin, short and small, connectors mounted therein should be thinner and thinner.
A conventional RJ 45 connector is rectangular shaped in integral configuration and usually includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a plug-receiving cavity for receiving a reticle plug. Obviously, since the insulative housing is integrally formed in manufacturing, the height thereof is difficult to reduce and control.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a low profile electrical connector.